


Mother and Father

by MsOzma



Series: HSWC 2014 Fills [9]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcoholism mention, Drabble, F/M, free form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1764871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsOzma/pseuds/MsOzma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two of them aren't getting any younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother and Father

**Author's Note:**

> Fill based on this prompt:
> 
> "Dad♥Mom
> 
> Torschlusspanik (German): 'The fear of diminishing opportunities as one ages.'"
> 
> Writing this reminds me of what I _think_ (I could be _very_ wrong) John Green once said about only finding teenager's lives interesting to write about.
> 
> ...Yeah, I call bullshit on that.

From certain points of view, people would think she was perhaps a little crazy to intertwine her fingers with a man she found on a ship, even if she had met that man years before. Then again, it is just as insane to think she and he would be standing on a ship that was flying who  _knew_  how fast with a strange old man. It’d be even stranger to know they were only in this situation because their children decided to play a game together.  
  
In the end, the mother of Rose Lalonde chose not to question a good thing, nor why it was happening to her. And in this vein, the father of John Egbert did the same as well.  
  
She was just happy to have  _any_  companionship. Spending much of her adult life alone, trying to raise a daughter who seemed to try to fight her on _everything_. Yes, she had an esteemed career as a scientist, but what substitute is that to another person’s touch? Especially when aside from Rose, booze was her only real companion in the world.  
  
And he as the ever-polite, humor-loving gentleman was the same. He was a single-father, and while he adored his son, the loss of his mother on the same day he found John still weighed heavily on him at times. And like she, he had little chance for companionship, being so involved with both work and his son.   
  
And the more time passed, the more their loneliness had grown. Age wears on the body and soul like stale cake and not like fine wine, no matter what many have tried to claim. Compound the loneliness of years and years of no companionship, no tender touch, no loving embrace not from one’s child, and a crazy environment in which they were now forced to fight for their lives in, and what you have are two frightened adults who just need to know someone else may understand where they’re coming from.  
  
Maybe it  _is_  crazy.  
  
Maybe it could never help anything to have another.  
  
Maybe she wouldn’t ever stop being an alcoholic, and maybe he would never stop knowing how to deal with his mother dying on the same day he had a son.  
  
Maybe they were too old.  
  
But if they were willing to dare enough, and were willing to face whatever remained of their old lives, maybe…just  _maybe_ …  
  
They would not have to be alone.


End file.
